Centrifugal separators in the form of cyclones are known. In gas cleaning, for example, they serve for separating solid particles contained in the gases. The gases are put into a rotary movement due to their own flow velocity and the corresponding constructive design of the cyclone. The centrifugal forces acting on the particles accelerate the same radially to the outside. They are thereby separated from the gas stream which is passed to the inside and discharged. When the gases to be cleaned contain sticky particles, however, it is disadvantageous when accretions of particles occur inside the cyclone, which leads to a deterioration of the separation efficiency of the cyclone. The gas cleaning in the cyclone must then be interrupted with great effort and the cyclone must be liberated from the accretions, so that the separation efficiency of the cyclone can again be increased.